Dzieciak
by Simon Palladino
Summary: Jest zimno. A na takie wieczory jak ten, najlepszy jest kubek ciepłej herbaty. I dobra książka, rzecz jasna.
1. Dzieciak

**Słowa od autora:**  
_"Chciałbym wrócić do starej konwencji pisania opowiadań. Do interakcji z czytelnikiem, dając mu możliwość pośredniego wpływu na losy bohaterów. Chciałbym, aby to czytelnik w pewnym stopniu decydował o tym, co autor faktycznie miał na myśli. Może to właśnie stąd wynika pozostawianie przeze mnie aż tylu kwestii do własnej interpretacji. Może chcę zmusić czytelnika do tego, aby sam zainteresował się tym, jak może przebiegać rozwój wydarzeń. Aby wyobraził sobie, co działo się wcześniej, skoro akcja ewidentnie nie zaczyna się od samego początku._

_Aby wyobraźnia w ogóle zadziałała._

_Niech komentarze będą wewnętrznymi przemyśleniami bohatera. Niech będą jego wewnętrznym głosem. Niech każdy z Was, drodzy czytelnicy, wcieli się w rolę małego chłopca, który podpowiada głównemu bohaterowi, o czym ma myśleć. O czym ma mówić. Niech każdy z Was będzie niczym sufler, który bez oporu wypowiada kwestie, które potem bohater powtórzy bez zająknięcia. Bo ufa temu, co siedzi w jego umyśle._

_Choć, jak dobrze wie, nie do końca ma nad nim kontrolę."_

**CZĘŚĆ I**

**DZIECIAK**

Przez tyle lat tak dużo się zmieniło, myślę. Nie ma lekko. Mało kto popiera mój pomysł ruszenia za drzwi twierdzy i podjęcia walki. Nie otwartej, nie bądźmy śmieszni, ale z ukrycia, tak jak kiedyś. Wędrując z miejsca na miejsce, nigdzie nie zatrzymując się na dłużej, a jednak wszędzie zostawiając po sobie niezbite dowody naszej obecności.

Ciekawe tylko, jak długo utrzymywalibyśmy się przy życiu, gdyby okazało się, że musimy sobie radzić sami, w nieprzyjaznym, wielkim świecie. Nigdy nie lubiłem survivali. Nigdy nie byłem w nich dobry. A oni? Dzieciaki z bogatych rodzin, które nigdy nie musiały martwić się o to, co włożyć do garnka. Dzieciaki takie jak ja, ale z dużo mniejszym doświadczeniem. Dzieciaki, które powoli zaczynają zapominać, jak wygląda świat poza murami. Jak zareagowaliby, wobec przytłaczającego ogromu rzeczywistości, gdybyśmy zdecydowali się wyjść? Ile czasu minęłoby, zanim załamaliby się doszczętnie, uświadamiając sobie w końcu, że byli od początku skazani na porażkę? Jak wiele mogę zdziałać, mając za sobą armię dzieciaków i porywając się na profesjonalistów?

Największe zagrożenie nie czeka jednak na nas poza murami. Nasza siła leży w zjednoczeniu, a naszym największym wrogiem jesteśmy my sami. A przynajmniej część z nas.

Osobiście nie należę do ludzi zbyt tolerancyjnych, jednak taki szczegół jak pochodzenie czarodzieja akurat nie zaprząta mojej uwagi. Spośród wszystkich obraźliwych określeń nie można mnie nazwać rasistą. Nie mam nic do ukrycia, ale nie chcę, aby ludzie patrzyli na mnie spode łba. Jednak nawet mimo tego, muszę, uruchamiając cały swój obiektywizm, zgodzić się z jednym - czarodzieje z rodzin mugolskich niosą ogromne zagrożenie. I bynajmniej nie chodzi mi o ich nieznajomość zachowań i obyczajów. Nie chodzi mi o ich brak umiejętności. To kwestia nabyta. Zresztą te dzieciaki są bystre jak cholera, przypominam sobie. Wiele z nich uczy się nowych rzeczy szybciej od nas. Niektóre przerosły już nas poziomem, mimo ogromnej straty w pierwszych latach życia. Ale jest jedno, nad czym mogą nie potrafić zapanować.

Człowiek nie do końca ma władzę nad swoim umysłem. Kaprysem Boga było, żebyśmy zostali niewolnikami, można powiedzieć, samych siebie. Ludzie o tym nie myślą - jeśli przydarzy im się sytuacja, w której postąpiliby inaczej niż dyktuje im to rozum, zrzucają to na karb emocji. Chwilowej słabości. Chwilowego zamroczenia, przypływu adrenaliny. Niech sobie to nazywają jak chcą, nie będę ich uświadamiać. Zresztą, kto o zdrowych zmysłach uwierzyłby w historię rodem z science fiction?

Herbata zdążyła się już zaparzyć, a nawet lekko wystygnąć. Biorę pierwszy łyk, nadal ciepły trunek nieco rozgrzewa moje ciało. Mam nadzieję, że po wypiciu całego kubka w końcu będę mógł zasnąć. Póki co jednak nowe myśli zaprzątają mój umysł.

Nigdy nie byłem rasistą. Ale w tym momencie najchętniej pozbyłbym się wszystkich dzieciaków, które nie mają w sobie czystej krwi. Wiem, że to skazałoby ich na niemal natychmiastową śmierć, ale w tym momencie nie dbam o to. Inaczej będę myślał jutro, gdy wstanę, zejdę na dół i popatrzę na ich twarze. To dobre dzieciaki. Spokojne, uczciwe i posłuszne. Nawet nie przyjdzie im do głowy myśl, że ich dobre serce może niedługo stać się ich największym przeciwnikiem.

Nawet tu, na skraju cywilizacji, niemal w kompletnym odizolowaniu od świata, docierają do nas strzępki informacji. Nikt nie przyznaje się co prawda do tego, ale wszyscy z utęsknieniem wyczekują chwili, gdy przybyły posłaniec powie nam o wydarzeniach, które dzieją się w miejscu, które kiedyś każde z nas nazywało domem. Kiedyś, w lepszych czasach, zanim te sprzedajne szumowiny z Ministerstwa postanowiły zabawić się kosztem ludzi. Zanim postanowili przekonać się na własne oczy, czy faktycznie sprawują nad nami władzę. Zanim sprawdzili to, co nurtowało ich od lat - czy mogą przejąć pełną kontrolę nad społeczeństwem.

Mogli.

Oczywiście przed ludźmi cała prawda była skrzętnie ukrywana. Nic się nie stało, słyszeliśmy z odbiorników. Państwo jest silne jak nigdy dotąd, czytaliśmy na plakatach. To ogólnoświatowy kryzys, informowała nas władza, gdy sytuacja zaczęła stawać się nie do wytrzymania. Nawet ci idioci z Ministerstwa chyba nie podejrzewali, że sprawy zajdą aż tak daleko. Musieli dopuszczać tę możliwość, gdy podpisywali z Nimi pakt, ale chyba naiwnie sądzili, że obie strony będą się trzymać postanowień tam zapisanych. Kretyni.

A ludzie? Nawet zazwyczaj nieświadome niczego lemingi zaczęły coś podejrzewać. Oczywiście, my wiedzieliśmy już wtedy dokładnie, co się święci. Większa część z nas postanowiła uciec i zaszyć się gdzieś daleko, poza zasięgiem wszechmocnej ręki Ministerstwa. Inni zostali, albo żeby walczyć, albo udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku. Tych pierwszych już nie ma, drudzy chyba przestali udawać. Teraz myślą, że tak jest naprawdę.

Dopijam herbatę i wskakuję pod ciepłą pierzynę. Na nic jednak próby zaśnięcia - oczy w ogóle mi się nie kleją, a głowa buzuje od nowych myśli i starych wspomnień. Jak to się zaczęło?

Oczywiście na początku byliśmy tylko my. Nie ja, rzecz jasna, ale dalej, w gruncie rzeczy, lubię się utożsamiać z czarodziejami czystej krwi. To normalne, że z czasem nasza krew zaczęła się mieszać, ale nikt chyba nigdy nie przypuszczał, że teraz w każdym człowieku na świecie będzie płynąć najprawdziwsza, choć często mocno rozrzedzona, nuta magii.

Już za mojego życia zdarzało się, że w rodzinie mugolskiej znajdowano magiczne dziecko. Późniejszych konsekwencji takiego zdarzenia było mniej więcej tyle, ile spotykało się takich przypadków. Każda rodzina reagowała inaczej. I choć nasze społeczeństwo uważa się za tak tolerancyjne i postępowe, aż nazbyt wiele było przypadków, gdy rodzice wyrzucali dziecko z domu tylko przez wzgląd na jego odmienność. Częściej jednak zdarzało się, że młodzi czarodzieje byli akceptowani, a najczęściej ich umiejętności byli ignorowane. Nie wiem, który wybór był najgorszy. Zwłaszcza, że magia jest pociągająca. Nawet dorośli nie potrafią się jej oprzeć, a co dopiero młokos, w którego umyśle kiełkuje nowa myśl.

"Teraz cały świat należy do mnie."

Dzieciaki w końcu zaczynały praktykować magię sami, bez niczyjej pomocy i wsparcia. Bywało, że zanim ich dryg został dostrzeżony, następowało wiele przykrych wypadków. Czasem nawet nieodwracalnych. Dopiero potem zjawiali się przedstawiciele ministerstwa, aby zaoferować adeptowi swoją pomoc i zaproponować mu dołączenie do, oczywiście ściśle kontrolowanej, społeczności czarodziejów.

Człowiek, wbrew pozorom, ma dobrą pamięć. Owszem, zdarzy się czasem, że zapomni o ważnych sprawach, na przykład nakarmieniu rybek albo imieninach babci. Ale nigdy, przenigdy, nie zapomni twarzy swoich rodziców. Nawet jeśli oni dawno usunęli go ze swojego życia.

I może się zdarzyć tak, że posłaniec niedługo przyniesie wiadomość, która zadziała jak impuls. Która zbierze te dzieciaki do kupy i pozwoli im znaleźć w sobie siłę do wyruszenia na spotkanie świata. A ich ograniczony umysł nie pozwoli im dotrzeć do świadomości, że świat, gdy w końcu go spotkają, zgniecie ich bez mrugnięcia okiem. Świadomości, że ruszając na ratunek swoim bliskim, mogą jedynie pogorszyć naszą sytuację. Świadomości, która być może byłaby zbawienna, gdyby tylko pojawiła się w umysłach tych dzieci.

Naszym największym wrogiem jesteśmy my sami. A naszym sprzymierzeńcem, choć jest to zgoła odmienne od poglądów większości z nas, jest cierpliwość.

Bo choć świat niedługo ogłosi upadłość, dalej ujawniają się w dzieciakach magiczne geny. Skąd, w innym wypadku, mielibyśmy tyle gąb do wykarmienia?

Jest nas niewielu, ale to nasz sposób na zwycięstwo. Bo świat, koniec końców, musi należeć do nas.


	2. Zimnolubny

**CZĘŚĆ II**

**ZIMNOLUBNY**

Spałem ledwo trzy godziny. Gdy otwieram oczy, cały pokój jest jeszcze pogrążony w mroku. Dochodzi szósta. Machnięciem ręki rozsuwam zasłony, lecz za oknami też jest jeszcze ciemno, zresztą jak przez większość dnia o tej porze roku. Pogoda jest jedną z tych niewielu rzeczy, w które nawet najbardziej ambitni z nas mogą ingerować tylko w ograniczonym stopniu.

Nie mam ochoty wstawać z łóżka, lecz nie chce mi się spać. W mój organizm wkradło się otępienie. I to w dość zaawansowanym stadium. Najchętniej zamknąłbym drzwi na klucz, włączył głośną muzykę i leżał tak do wieczora. Mało realne marzenie. Mam jeszcze godzinę, może półtorej, potem będę musiał wyjść i niechętnie pokazać się ludziom. I stanąć na warcie.

Żyjemy na skraju cywilizacji, dobrze ukryci przed światem, a mimo to codziennie, o każdej porze dnia i nocy, musimy wystawiać strażników na mury. Dzieciaki często pytają mnie: po co?. Przecież nic się nie dzieje. Przecież od miesięcy nic się nie zdarzyło. Przecież jesteśmy chronieni. Rzeczywiście. Jesteśmy dobrze ukryci i nieźle zabezpieczeni. Zaklęcie Fideliusa działa. Działałoby pewnie nawet bez zarzutu, gdyby aż tyle osób nie wiedziało o obecności ukrytego miejsca. Nawet teraz, podczas względnego spokoju, gdy nikt nas nie atakuje, czuję luki w zaklęciu. Coraz większe luki. Muszę je czuć. W końcu jestem Strażnikiem.

Nie to jednak zaprząta moją uwagę. Nawet gdyby Fidelius przestał działać, nadal jesteśmy chronieni całą gamą przeróżnych zaklęć ochronnych, których nie potrafiłaby sforsować prawdopodobnie cała armia, nie wspominając o Patrolach, które od czasu do czasu kręcą się w pobliżu. Dzieciaki mają rację. Nic nam nie grozi.

A jednak czuję dziwny niepokój. Mam wrażenie, że to może się powtórzyć. One nie wiedzą, myślę. Może gdyby wiedziały, reagowałyby inaczej. Może bardziej ochoczo wędrowałyby na mury, gdyby czuły realne zagrożenie. One nie pamiętają, nie mają prawa pamiętać.

Ja też nie chcę pamiętać. Wstaję, a gdy bosymi stopami dotykam podłogi, moje ciało przechodzi dreszcz. Nie pomaga naturalne rozpalanie kominków wszędzie, gdzie to tylko możliwe. Nie pomaga sztuczne zwiększanie temperatury za pomocą magii. Z naturą nikt nie wygra. Szybko naciągam na siebie spodnie i zakładam grube, wełniane skarpety. Prezent od mamy. Nadal tęsknię, choć obiecałem, że nie będę. Że będę dzielnie się trzymał. Musiałem, jako najstarszy mężczyzna w rodzinie. Jako jedyna nadzieja na to, że nasz ród nie wyginie podczas nie do końca naturalnej selekcji.

Gdy do naszej twierdzy przybywały nowe dzieci, często widywałem je w stanie skrajnej rozpaczy. Moi ludzie byli zazwyczaj pierwsi na miejscu katastrofy, wyciągali pomocną dłoń do świeżo upieczonych sierot, wyprzedzając opiekuńcze zapędy Ministerstwa. Przyprowadzali je tutaj, gdzie były względnie bezpieczne. W świecie, który znały, musiałyby radzić sobie same, walczyć jak wilki o wszystko - od dachu nad głową i jedzenia, przez wykształcenie i nabywanie umiejętności, aż po zwycięstwo w nierównej walce, której stawką często było przeżycie. Tutaj miały to zagwarantowane. Miały wszystko, czego tylko chciały.

Oprócz bliskości.

Nigdy nie byłem przesadnie troskliwy i opiekuńczy. Owszem, potrafiłem przyzwyczaić się do człowieka, ale mijało sporo czasu, zanim go zaakceptowałem. A przynajmniej drugie tyle, zanim zajął na stałe miejsce w moim sercu. Czasem to nigdy nie następowało. Jednak gdy posłańcy przyprowadzali do mnie sieroty, musiałem stać się dobrym ojcem. Przede wszystkim chciałem zaskarbić sobie ich zaufanie i wdzięczność, ale te dzieciaki potrzebowały pocieszenia. A ja próbowałem im je zagwarantować.

Ich reakcja była zawsze taka sama. Gniew. Złość. Co ty możesz wiedzieć? Właśnie straciłem dwójkę rodziców! Dlaczego próbujesz mi wmawiać, że dam radę się podźwignąć, skoro moje życie się zawaliło? Jak śmiesz stawiać się w mojej sytuacji, skoro nie masz pojęcia, co czuję?

Przypominam sobie, że po śmierci ojca zachowywałem się tak samo. Nigdy nie byłem z nim przesadnie związany, a na pewno nie tak jak z matką, ale gdy go zabrakło poczułem, że już nic nigdy nie zapełni pustki w moim sercu. Wtedy też odtrącałem przyjazne ręce, wyciągnięte do mnie w geście dobroci. Skąd możesz wiedzieć co czuję?

Teraz widzę, że aż nazbyt wielu było ludzi, którzy dobrze wiedzieli.

Gdy w końcu udaje mi się zejść na dół, od razu zauważam, że nie jestem jedynym mieszkańcem twierdzy, który tej nocy cierpiał na bezsenność. W niemal całym budynku wciąż panuje ciemność, lecz hol jest niesamowicie rozjaśniony światłem ognia. Obecność czterech kominków sprawia, że jest to jedyne pomieszczenie, w którym, podczas nieprzyjemnych grudniowych nocy, mieszkańcy mogą poczuć się prawie jak w domu.

Kilka głów obraca się w moją stronę, gdy pokonuję ostatni stopień schodów. Krótko kiwam głową i idę dalej. Nie zatrzymuję się. Wciąż, zgodnie z oczekiwaniami, czuję wstyd za wczorajsze myśli. Pewnie to właśnie dlatego nie mam ochoty zamieniać nawet kilku słów z tymi, których jeszcze parę godzin temu chciałem... Ech, nieważne. Nie ma teraz sensu rozważać mojego idiotycznego zachowania.

Szybkimi ruchami szykuję kanapki na cały dzień. Korzystam z tego, że o tej porze w kuchni jest jeszcze całkowicie pusto. Do termosu wlewam, jak zwykle, gorącą, dobrze zaparzoną herbatę. Powinna się przydać. Ze względu na porę roku zmniejszyliśmy czas pracy wartowników z regulaminowych sześciu godzin do czterech, lecz większość dzieciaków wymięka już po kilkudziesięciu minutach. Tak niska temperatura jest dla nich zabójcza. Metaforycznie, bo jeszcze nigdy nie zdarzyło się, aby któryś z naszych podopiecznych zamarzł na śmierć podczas zimowej straży.

Gdy otwieram drzwi frontowe, czuję, że dopiero teraz na dobre wybudziłem się ze snu. Mój umysł się oczyszcza, a ciało rozluźnia. Dopiero teraz naprawdę mogę trzeźwo myśleć, a moje ruchy są szybsze niż przedtem. Najszybsze od wielu dni, podczas których tkwiłem jak więzień w sztucznie ogrzewanej celi. Przewieszona w pasie lekka kurtka wydaje się być zbędnym balastem. Jej jedynym niewątpliwym atutem jest nieprzemakalność i usztywniany kaptur, lecz w tym momencie na niebie nie widać ani jednej chmurki, która zwiastowałaby opady śniegu. Nie znoszę mokrych włosów, zimno jednak nie robi na mnie najmniejszego wrażenia. I kiedy inni wartownicy będą się kulić do magicznych źródeł ciepła, przeklinając swój los, pogodę i okrutnego Boga, ja będę delektować się urokami zimy. Najpiękniejszej pory roku.

Powoli zbliżam się do zewnętrznych murów, okalających naszą twierdzę. Wysoki na dwanaście stóp, kamienny półokrąg z obu stron wcina się w górę, u podnóża której postawiliśmy zamek. Upstrzony wieżyczkami strażniczymi i zabezpieczony wieloma zaklęciami stanowi przeszkodę nie do sforsowania. Od strony północnej twierdza byłaby nie do zdobycia nawet bez magicznych zabezpieczeń. Nad skałami trzeba by było przefrunąć, a każdy czarodziej na miotle szybko okazałby się łatwym celem dla obrońców. Idealnie przede mną majaczy obrys bramy głównej - jedynego wejścia na teren tej ogromnej, prywatnej posesji. Posesji, która przez dziewięć miesięcy w roku tętni życiem, a wewnątrz której znajduje się największy obóz buntowników na terenie całego kraju. A może...?

Ta myśl też nie daje nam spać. A co, jeżeli nie jesteśmy wcale jedyną tak liczną grupą walczącą przeciwko Ministerstwu? Co, jeśli gdzieś tam, na drugim końcu lądu, stoi druga forteca, taka jak nasza? Z mieszkańcami, którzy gotowi są oddać życie za te same wartości, za które ginęli kiedyś moi ludzie? A co, jeśli takich grup jest więcej? Gdyby udało nam się połączyć siły, stworzylibyśmy armię, która być może byłaby w stanie podjąć równą walkę z Ministerstwem.

Oczywiście, to płonne nadzieje. Żaden zdrowy na umyśle czarodziej nie zwierzyłby się z sekretu istnienia takiej grupy zupełnie obcemu człowiekowi. Cały czas, naturalnie, próbujemy zaskarbić sobie szacunek w podziemiu, ale to trudna misja. Podziemie jest nieufne. Musi takie być, żeby miało szanse przetrwania. Wiem o tym, bo my działamy tak samo.

Do zamku przyprowadzamy wielu młodych czarodziejów, jednak ich przybyciu towarzyszy natychmiastowe badanie umysłu. Musimy przekonać się, czy ich zamiary są dla nas bezpieczne. Większość nowych mieszkańców przybywa w tak okropnej formie, że nawet nie są w stanie reagować, gdy zbieramy od nich wszystkie potrzebne informacje. Niektórzy są jednak bardziej czujni. Próbują się bronić, ale nie mają szans. Przed wtargnięciem do umysłu istnieje zabezpieczenie, lecz jest ono dla nas zbyt słabe. Każda ściana w końcu zostanie zburzona. Każdy umysł stanie przed nami otworem, a my będziemy mogli czytać z niego jak z otwartej księgi.

Każdy akt dywersji oznacza próbę samobójczą.

Mimo to nie rozpowiadamy wszem i wobec o naszych zamiarach. Nie dajemy znaków życia. Im mniej osób wie o naszym istnieniu, tym lepiej dla nas. Inne grupy, jeśli w ogóle istnieją, na pewno postępują dokładnie tak samo. My jednak, cały czas, naiwnie nie tracimy wiary.

Z łatwością pokonuję schody prowadzące na szczyt muru. Wkraczam do środka wieżyczki i wyglądam przez małe okienko, obejmując wzrokiem całą okolicę. Widoki oglądane z takiej wysokości zawsze zapierają dech w piersiach, zwłaszcza, że przede mną, jak okiem sięgnąć, roztacza się rozległa dolina. Niebo jest czyste i dalej nie widać ani jednej zapowiedzi opadów. Zamykam oczy i wsłuchuję się w otaczające mnie zaklęcia. Magia pozostawia ślady, słyszalne dla wprawnego ucha, lecz tym razem nie potrafię wyłapać dźwięków, które sugerowałyby, że coś jest nie tak. Zapowiada się spokojny dzień.

Przez chwilę stoję jeszcze z zamkniętymi oczami, rozkoszując się podmuchami lodowatego powietrza na mojej twarzy. I wtedy słyszę trzask. Spokojnie otwieram oczy i powoli odwracam się w kierunku hałasu. Nawet nie zadaję sobie trudu, żeby wyciągnąć różdżkę. Znam ten dźwięk aż nazbyt dobrze.

Parę sekund temu, tuż za moimi plecami, zmaterializował się posłaniec.


	3. Elita

**Słowa od autora:**  
_"__Wybaczcie, moi drodzy, że kazałem Wam czekać tak długo na kolejną część mojego opowiadania. Złożyło się na to kilka czynników. Mam wrażenie, że po przeczytaniu do końca tego rozdziału odgadniecie, który czynnik był decydujący. Pierwszy raz zdecydowałem się napisać coś w stylu, o który prosiło wielu z Was. Chciałem się sprawdzić.  
_

_Sprawdziłem się._

_Mam nadzieję, że po skończonej lekturze trochę lepiej zrozumiecie mnie jako autora. I moje podejście do pisania w sposób nudny i mało dynamiczny. Nie każdy jest stworzony do tego, aby przeżywać przygody. Nie każdy też potrafi te przygody tworzyć. Koniec. Nie chcę się tłumaczyć, niech czytelnik rozliczy mnie po swojemu. Chciałbym tylko wierzyć, że nikt nie pokaże mi otwarcie verso pollice. Chleba co prawda jeszcze nie dostarczyłem, ale igrzyska właśnie się rozpoczynają."_

**CZĘŚĆ III**

**ELITA**

Metalowe drzwi windy rozsuwają się wolno z przeciągłym zgrzytem. Za nimi widnieje długi korytarz, ginący w mroku. Gdzieś daleko, poza zasięgiem wzroku, znajduje się cel tej krótkiej podróży. Cel człowieka, który właśnie wyciągnął rękę, aby uchylić kratę, oddzielającą kabinę staromodnego sprzętu od chłodnej czerni kafelków w przejściu. W tym momencie z małego głośniczka wydobywa się pisk, jak gdyby ktoś chciał coś powiedzieć, lecz w ostatnim momencie zmienił zdanie.

Obcasy wystukują rytm, które człowiek w czerni nadaje swoim krokom. Z jego kieszeni wysuwa się pozłacany zegarek, dobitnie przypominający mu o kwadransie spóźnienia. Wciąż jednak miarowym krokiem pokonuje dystans dzielący go od sali sądowej, ani na moment nie podkręcając tempa marszu. Gdy w końcu dociera do drzwi, te same stają przed nim otworem, a jego oczom ukazuje się jasno oświetlone pomieszczenie, pełne ław ustawionych w półokręgu. I zapełnione podejrzanymi istotami w pelerynach, bez wyjątku bacznie przyglądającymi się nowo przybyłemu. "Nareszcie, Creevy", zabrzmiał głos dobiegający spod niemalże samego sklepienia sali. "Możemy w końcu zaczynać?"

W odpowiedzi przybysz skinął głową, po czym z trudem przełknął ślinę i pomaszerował na swoje miejsce, znajdujące się w jednym z wyższych rzędów. Wiedział, że na niego zaczekają, choć nie emanowała z niego przesadna pewność siebie.

Prawdę mówiąc, niewiele z niego emanowało. Można by przypuszczać, że prawa ręka Ministra Magii będzie wyróżniać się spośród dwóch setek obecnych w tym miejscu czarodziejów. Można by zamknąć powieki i spróbować wyobrazić sobie jednego z najważniejszych i najbardziej wpływowych ludzi w kraju. Oczami wyobraźni można dostrzec człowieka w kwiecie wieku, wysokiego, dobrze zbudowanego i zapewne silnego. Człowieka, który jest w stanie pociągnąć za sobą cały naród. Od którego bije charyzma i inteligencja, którego ludzie się boją, a przynajmniej odczuwają przed nim respekt. Z którym nikt nie chce zostawać sam na sam, ze względu na jego przeszywające spojrzenie, którym, zdawałoby się, jest w stanie odczytywać z wnętrza człowieka jego najlepiej skrywane tajemnice.

Jednak gdy znów otworzy się oczy, zobaczy się mężczyznę, do którego pasuje tylko jedna cecha w powyższym opisie. Norton Creevy, Wiceminister Magii, powoli dobija czterdziestki. Na tym jednak, bez dwóch zdań, podobieństwa się kończą. Raczej niski, pospolicie ubrany i łysiejący na czubku głowy czarodziej sprawia wrażenie najbardziej przeciętnego człowieka pod słońcem. Jedyną oznaką inteligencji, na upartego, mogą być okrągłe okulary, które średnio co pół minuty poprawia niedbałym ruchem ręki. Porusza się nieco ociężale, a gdy już podniesie wzrok, zza okularów wyłaniają się szare oczy, z których trudno wyczytać cokolwiek poza dużą dozą ostrożności i ledwo dostrzegalną iskierką niepokoju. Ludzie też nie odnoszą się do niego z szacunkiem, o czym najlepiej świadczy fakt, że właśnie jakiś podstarzały magik zwrócił się do niego po nazwisku. I nie był to pierwszy raz.

A mimo to zaczekali z rozpoczęciem posiedzenia. I choć publicznie lubią się z niego naśmiewać, Wiceminister dalej odnosi wrażenie, że podchodzą do niego z rezerwą. Nadeszły trudne czasy. Czasy, w których przetrwać mogą tylko najsilniejsi.

Nikt nie ma pojęcia, co takiego ma w sobie Norton Creevy, skoro wspiął się tak wysoko w hierarchii czarodziejów.

"Szanowni czarodzieje Wizengamotu!", dobiegło z góry. Znów przemawiał bezczelny staruszek, a cała jego mowa powitalna trwała nie mniej niż dziesięć minut. Creevy znał ją na pamięć. Nie po raz pierwszy uczestniczył w obradach, a standardowe słowa, kierowane do wszystkich członków tej legendarnej organizacji, jak i również, oczywiście, przybyłych gości, nie zmieniły swojego brzmienia od wieków. Po uroczystym przywitaniu nadszedł w końcu czas rozpoczęcia obrad.

Creevy rozejrzał się po sali. Większość obecnych wyglądała na mocno zaniepokojonych koniecznością stawienia się tutaj o tak niecodziennej godzinie. Ci, którzy akurat nie sprawiali takiego wrażenia, sprawiali wrażenie mocno pogrążonych we śnie. Dotyczyło to zwłaszcza kilku starców siedzących po przeciwnym końcu sali. Magowie Wizengamotu. Najwięksi mędrcy kraju. Elita. Creevy zaśmiał się w duchu. Nic dziwnego, że czarodzieje przestali sobie radzić. Że zmuszono ich do zawarcia różnych dziwnych paktów, aby ich rasa mogła przetrwać. Że przestali rządzić światem, oddając go w ręce... sami nie do końca wiedzieli kogo. Nic dziwnego, skoro elitę czarodziejów stanowiła grupa staruchów ewidentnie cierpiących na demencję.

Z rozmyślań wyrwał go brzęk łańcuchów. Przegapił coś ważnego? Dopiero łącząc fakty zrozumiał, że nie przybył na dzisiejsze obrady po to, aby próbować przeforsować kolejny banalny pomysł, na który wpadł jakiś idiota z Ministerstwa. Pozostali chyba też to wyczuwali. Starzy czarodzieje, starsi niż on, musieli już wiele razy w tym uczestniczyć. Jego samego ta przyjemność spotkała po raz pierwszy.

Z założenia Wizengamot powinien być odpowiedzialny tylko i wyłącznie za respektowanie prawa czarodziejów, a jego członkowie mieli pełnić funkcję prawej ręki Boga, surowo karzącej najmniejsze nawet przejawy nieposłuszeństwa. O leniwym Bogu szybko jednak zapomniano, a postępująca, ogólnoświatowa degrengolada szybko dosięgła również jego prawicę. Z biegiem czasu Wizengamot przestał być prawodawczym sądem, a stał się szopką, przestarzałą organizacją, której mocno ograniczona władza ma tylko sprawiać pozory. W efekcie tego tutaj, na najniższym poziomie budynku Ministerstwa Magii, gdzie wstęp dla większości czarodziejów wciąż był surowo zakazany, odbywają się obrady na temat dopuszczalnej grubości różdżek albo wpływu zaklęcia zamrażającego na jakość wieprzowiny. Od dziesiątek lat w tej sali nie odbywała się prawdziwa rozprawa sądowa. Wrogów politycznych przesłuchiwano i likwidowano po cichu, w wąskim gronie. Mniej istotnymi opryszkami zajmowali się aurorzy, od dawna bezrobotni, lecz nadal dumnie piastujący swój urząd. Nikt nie odczuwał potrzeby niepokojenia tych wynędzniałych starców, skoro pewne sprawy można było załatwić bez ich udziału. A jednak dziś, właśnie w tym miejscu, właśnie wśród tylu purpurowych szat i spiczastych kapeluszy, miała dokonać się prawdziwa rozprawa.

A jedynym, co tak naprawdę niepokoiło Nortona Creevy'ego, był fakt nieobecności Ministra Magii w tym pomieszczeniu.

Wreszcie wprowadzono więźnia. Wiceminister przetarł okulary i nasunął je głębiej na nos, chcąc możliwie jak najdokładniej mu się przyjrzeć. Miał jednak utrudnione zadanie. Mężczyzna - tyle dało się ustalić bez problemu - nie podnosił wzroku znad ziemi. Głowę trzymał spuszczoną nisko, a ciało wydawało się bezwładne. Creevy odnosił wrażenie, że gdyby nie dwóch aurorów, podtrzymujących więźnia za ramiona, ten zwaliłby się na posadzkę i nie był w stanie się podnieść.

Po wstępnych oględzinach nadszedł czas odczytania aktu oskarżenia. Młodego człowieka posądzano o zbrodnie, które przypisuje się poważnym wrogom politycznym. Tworzenie nielegalnych grup przestępczych. Podżeganie do buntu. Zdrada Ministerstwa. Oprócz tego zarzucano mu przestępstwa, chciałoby się powiedzieć, zupełnie zwyczajne, takie jak kradzieże, porwania i morderstwa. Creevy dowiedział się, że oskarżony był jednym z założycieli organizacji, działającej gdzieś na południu Walii, a zrzeszającej w swoich szeregach przeciwników obecnej władzy. W dodatku, co gorsza, aktywnie działającej. Z raportu wynikało bowiem, jakoby właśnie na obszarze działania szajki notowano najwyższy wskaźnik przestępczości. Wobec tak niezbitych dowodów kara wydawała się nieunikniona. Był tylko jeden problem.

"Złapaliśmy go z dala od jakichkolwiek zamieszkałych terenów. Nie miał przy sobie identyfikatora, ani nawet różdżki. Wysłaliśmy grupę poszukiwawczą, aby zbadali tamten obszar, lecz nasi ludzie nic nie znaleźli. Mamy niezbity dowód na istnienie zorganizowanej grupy, lecz nie potrafimy zlokalizować jej kryjówki. Więzień był przesłuchiwany i nakłaniany do mówienia, lecz od momentu aresztowania nie powiedział ani słowa. Nie działały groźby ani obietnice, nie działały też... zaklęcia. Nie wiemy, o co chodzi".

Creevy też tego nie wiedział, lecz szybko zaczął się domyślać. A przynajmniej szybciej niż inni. Po raz pierwszy od rozpoczęcia rozprawy więzień podniósł głowę. I po raz pierwszy od wielu tygodni Creevy poczuł strach. Nie iskierkę niepokoju, która bezustannie mu towarzyszyła, przyczajona gdzieś za jego okularami. Prawdziwy, ludzki strach. Zobaczył oczy więźnia, zimne i bezlitosne. Oczy człowieka, który jego strachu z pewnością nie podzielał. Zobaczył jego usta, otwierające się w niemym krzyku.

Zanurkował.

Szybciej niż inni.

Nadeszły trudne czasy. Czasy, w których przetrwać mogą tylko najsilniejsi. Norton Creevy dobrze wie, co jest jego największą siłą. Postawił barierę ochronną w ułamku sekundy. W kolejnym ułamku sekundy już stał twardo na nogach, patrząc na ogrom zniszczenia wywołanego przez zamachowca-samobójcę. Patrzył na pięćdziesięciu członków Wizengamotu, którym starość odebrała siłę i refleks. Patrzył na kolejne półtora setki zaproszonych gości, nadętych bufonów, pragnących jedynie być w centrum wydarzeń. Patrzył na siebie, jedynego ocalałego spośród katastrofy.

Szybszego niż inni.

I przewrotnym zrządzeniem losu wciąż nikt nie ma pojęcia, co takiego ma w sobie Norton Creevy, skoro zaszedł tak daleko.


End file.
